The Darkrai child
by Shadow009
Summary: A baby Darkrai ends up getting captured by scientists but ends up excaping. He ends up going into am orphanage for a few weeks. He never speaks but ends up making friends with pokemon. Please read and enjoy!


"Come back here you!!" I hid in the shadows and managed to get out of the lab. I was captured for experimenting. I am still very young so I am not use to a lot of things. I went to a park and stayed in the shadows. I changed into a human. A seven year old boy with long white hair, black coat with red fluff that looks exactly like my darkrai forms body, a black mask that covered my mouth and nose, knee high black boots with red knees, long black clawed gloves and black eyes with green pupils. I looked around and was noticed by teenage girl. "Aww you are adorable. Are you lost honey?" I glared at her and back up. "Hey it's ok. I won't hurt you. Don't worry. What is you're name?" I shot off and hid back in the shadows. I didn't like humans. I hated them for what they did to me. I went to another place and came out from the shadows I looked around and felt someone grab my arm. "Hey kid why are you doing here?!" I growled and tried to get free. It was a police officer. I kept trying to get free without hurting him. I didn't want to be caught. I didn't want to have to go back to the lab. "What is your name kid?" I started panicking and looked around. "We have a child here without a parent. It won't tell me anything. Why it's here or what it's name is. Can someone come get it?" "On my way." After a while of struggling a tall man dressed in all black, had long black hair and blue eyes appeared. "So this is the kid?" He nodded and the strange man bent down to look at me. "Dress up?" I looked around and backed up as much as I could. My eyes went narrow as I glared at them both. The man smiled and I looked at him. "Don't worry kiddo I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Please let me help." I calmed down a bit and nodded. He picked me up and I trembled. "Kid are you ok?" He put his hand on my head and I felt warmth. I closed my eyes and he smiled. "There we go. Just calm down ok? I am going to take you to my place Ok? I take care of all type of children." I didn't like the sound of that. I shook my head and he sighed. "You don't like other people that much do you?" I shook my head and he smiled. "Ok then I have an extra room where you can be by yourself. Don't worry the kids won't mess with you." After a bit we arrived at a huge house. I buried my head into his shoulder and heard the door open. I seen a whole lot of children run up to him. "A new friend!?" "What's her name?!" "Where did she come from!?" "Why does she look so strange?!" I trembled and started getting uneasy. I didn't want to really be there in the first place. I was only there because I knew that the other people couldn't get me that easy. "Calm down kiddos. I don't know what it's name is. I don't even know what gender the child is. I can't tell you anything yet. Please don't be so loud." He walked to a room one the very top. It was the attic. I liked it. It was dark and I was able to be alone. I looked at it and he sat me down. I walked to the bed and looked around. I noticed an Umbreon, Absol and Houndoom. They walked up to me and sniffed me. I flinched and they just sat down. The Umbreon sat in my lap while the Absol and Houndoom sat by my feet. I pet them and the man was shocked. "They never let anyone touch them. I guess they like you. By the way you can call me Coal. Can you at least tell me what gender you are?" I pointed to him. "A boy?" I nodded slightly and he smiled. "Ok then. Can you tell me your name?" I shook my head slightly and looked away. "Do you have a name?" I did the exact same thing. "How about we call you Shadow then?" I looked at him and nodded. I liked the name. I hated humans but he was diffrent. I took a liking to him. He smiled and walked up to me. He touched my head and chuckled. "Well Shadow when you are ready you can come downstairs. I will have dinner prepared for everyone." I nodded slightly and he walked out with a smile on his face. He shut the door and I changed into my true form. "Maybe he isn't that bad." Umbreon, Absol and Houndoom licked my face and I pet them again. After a hour and a half I changed back and walked to the door slowly with the other three close by me. I hesitantly opened the door and all four of us walked downstairs to the first floor. I was surrounded by the other kids and the other three growled at them. I touched their heads in thanks and they showed me where the kitchen was. I poked my head in the door and I got greeted with a smile from Coal. I walked up to him and someone else was there. I jumped and hid behind his leg. "It's ok Shadow it is only Riku. She is one of the other workers here. She is very nice so she won't hurt you either." He picked me up and I clenched his shirt. "Don't be afraid. It's ok." I laid my head on his shoulder and he smiled. He sat me down at the table and everyone started piling into the kitchen. "Time to eat!" Everyone sat down and I looked around. Houndoom, Umbreon and Absol sat beside me and never left my side. A few weeks passed and eveytime I knew I was alone I would change into my true Pokémon form. I went to the roof and changed forms. I was spotted by a few people and I hid. That morning I woke up and changed back into a human. The door opened and Coal smiled at me. "Your parents are here for you Shadow. You get to go home!" I tilted my head and thought 'what parents?' I never had parents except for Arceus. I took his hand and was followed by my new Pokémon friends. We walked to the very first floor and my eyes went wide. He let my hand go and I backed up shaking my head making the three growl and try to protect me. I hugged Umbreon and hid in a dark corner. "Shadow these are your parents. Why are you hiding?" I shook my head and refused to let him touch me. "Come on honey. It's time to go home." I glared at them and growled myself. After them telling me a few more times I was snatched up by my hair. "Listen here you damned brat I said it is time to go home!" I grabbed my hair and started freaking out. I scratched the man and he let me go. I growled and shot upstairs to my room. I locked the door and changed forms. I hid in the shadows and the door was broke down. "Brat come out from the damn shadows! We will be able to find you now! You are coming back to the lab with us!" I ended up disappearing but stayed close by. I heard police sirens and saw police cars with Arcanine and Manetric inside with their trainers. I went to get a better view of what was going on. I seen them rush in and rush out with the scientists in cuffs for child abuse. I changed back and poked my head out from behind a corner. Trembling I look around and heard the cries of my three friends. "Umbre! Umbreon! Where are you Shadow!? "Houndoom! Doom! Shadow come out!? It's ok they are gone!" "Absol! Ab! Ab! Shadow please come out! Please show yourself! We promise we will protect you!" I poked my head where they could see me and they ran to me. "Don't leave us again!" "We were so worried!" "We are so sorry we couldn't protect you!" I pet them and held them tightly. I nodded and used telepathy. "It's ok guys. It's not your fault." I was spotted by an Arcanine and he walked up to me. "You ok kid?" I nodded hesitantly and held them tighter. "You can understand me?! Wait you're not even human are you?" I shook my head slightly. I never talked out loud. I was to afraid that I would be caught. "I am Darkrai." He walked up to me and sniffed me. "You are! My apologies sir! My name is Flame." I nodded and heard him being called. "Flame? Flame where are you boy?" I was spotted by the police woman and flinched. "You must be Shadow. Don't worry they are gone and won't be coming back. Coal I found him!" I seen Coal run up and he picked me up. I looked at him and then away. That morning there was a knock on the door. A tall man with long white and black hair, red eyes, and dressed like a king in his silver kimono with his forehead crown and golden tips. I noticed something familiar in the house so I shot downstairs and seen him. "Papa!" A sweet innocent child's voice was heard through the whole house. Along with a deep very royal like tone. "Darkrai where have you been!? I was told from your brother Giratina that you went missing!" I hugged him and he picked me up. "I'm sorry Papa! They took me and I couldn't get out! I was so scared!" He hugged me tightly and smiled. "I'm glad you are ok. Did they hurt you?" I looked at him and shook my head. "No." 'Arceus!?' He looked at the other Pokémon at the house. They bowed and everyone was so confused. I smiled and was sat down. I walked up to Umbreon, Houndoom and Absol. "Don't worry you three we will see each other again soon. Next time I'll bring my brother Giratina. You will get along with him." They nodded and licked my cheek. "I apologize. My son must have been trouble." "No he was so amazing. Well he never spoke but other than that he was great." "Yeah he never really speaks to new people or anyone. He must have really taken a liking to you too because he stayed. I would have thought he would have left." "Left?" "Yeah. Darkrai I was told that you was hanging out with Giratina for a moment and then the next moment you went poof." "Those stupid scientists got me. I wanted to go home but I didn't know how to. I am use to big sister Mew, Palkia or one of the others helping me get home. I am sorry for worrying you Papa Arceus." "May I ask a question?" "If you must. Go ahead." "Is there a reason you are named after the legendary Pokémon?" Papa looked at me and we nodded at each other. I changed into a Pokémon and looked at him. "Because that's what we are." I changed back and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me Coal. I really had fun here." He was in shock but I hugged him. "I really appreciate you taking care of my son. We have to get going. Goodbye Coal." "Goodbye Coal. Bye new friends. See you next time!" They looked at me and we hanged forms. I sat on Papa's back and we went home.

 **Thank you for reading! This is my first Pokémon fanfic and I hope you enjoyed. It took me a few hours to come up with the idea and a few hours to make it. I stayed up all night just to make it. Have a great day and please read on!**


End file.
